Let The Games Begin
by Yuu Leiko
Summary: When the U-17 middle schoolers from Prince of Tennis accidentally run into the basketball teams of Kuroko no Basuke, what happens? The confrontation sparks an all out war to see who is the strongest sports team in Japan! But what's at stake for the losing team? Either one of Inui-senpai's special drinks, or one of Coach Riko's infamous energy meals!
1. The Fated Meeting

**Yuu: So... I don't even _know_ where this idea came from... My love for PoT and KnB?**

_Leiko: QUIT MAKING NEW STORIES!_

**Yuu: lol NOPE! I do not own Prince of Tennis, Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, or anything in this. **

**And most of everything related to certain techniques the guys use will be in_ italics._**

* * *

"There's nothing special about your stupid _Jack Knife_, idiot!" Yelled a tall, muscular boy wearing a bandana. Arguing with him was another boy, with spiked black hair. "Please, like you could do it better, damn Mamushi!" He retorted. These two are Kaoru Kaidoh and Momoshiro Takeshi, a.k.a. 'Seigaku's Tricksters.' Their bitter rivalry dates back... well, not _that_ long, but that's beside the point.

They love to one-up each other, and they've recently gotten into another argument. How did this happen? A young boy by the name Ryoma Echizen made a simple comment during the U-17 practice at the new Tokyo Recreational Center. The two were having what started out as a simple practice match, when Ryoma said one thing as he passed by: "I wonder which is better, the _Jack Knife_, or the _Boomerang Snake_..."

"_Anyone_ can do it!" Continued Kaidoh. "All you do is hit the ball hard! The _Boomerang Snake_ on the other hand, takes skill!" Momo only laughed at his comment. "Yeah right! Why don't you prove it? Show it to me right now!" Smirking, Kaidoh pulled out a tennis ball from his pocket. "Fine! Move outta the way." He walked over to the end of the court, preparing to serve to Momo.

"What's goin' on over here?" Asked an energetic brunette. "I don't know, Eiji. But I wish they could get through _one_ practice without fighting," responded his friend. Enter Eiji Kikumaru and Oishi Shuichiro, a.k.a. 'Seigaku's Golden Pair.' These two are the best of friends, and are able to use _Synchronization. _"Haha, it seems Echizen has gone and caused this."

The two turned to see their teammate, Shusuke Fuji, standing behind them. Fuji's tennis specializes in _counters_, and he's considered one of the strongest on Seigaku, second only to Tezuka Kunimitsu. "Echizen did? What'd you do _this_ time?" Asked Oishi, turning to Ryoma. He was sitting on a bench, watching Kaidoh and Momo intently while drinking a _Fanta_.

"Hm? Nothing much, senpai, it was just getting boring around here," he said. Eiji walked around to the other side of Ryoma. "It should be interesting! Wait... Ochibi, where'd you get the popcorn?" Ryoma only smirked as he tossed a piece into the air, catching it in his mouth. "Alright, Mamushi, hurry it up!" Called Momo. The two had finished warming up with a quick volley.

"Whatever. I'll show you," responded Kaidoh. He tossed the ball up, and lightly served it over to Momo. He returned it, with only a little more speed. Kaidoh positioned himself, ready to return the ball using the _Jack Knife_. He used all his strength to gather enough momentum, as he swung out, sending the ball back... in the _general_ direction of Momo. Instead of landing in the court, it went flying over the fence, out of sight.

"Whoa! Way to go, Mamushi!" Laughed Momo. Kaidoh only muttered a response. "It's been a while since I tried it... not enough control..." The group watching only laughed, and had grown to the full group of the old Seigaku regulars. "Hey, Echizen. Go grab that ball, will you?" Asked Oishi. Ryoma turned to face him from his seat. "Why me?" He asked.

"Well, you _are_ the one who started it, Ochibi," said Eiji. Momo and Kaidoh soon rejoined the group. "Listen to your senpai every once and a while, Echizen," said Momo. Ryoma grunted, and got up, walking over toward the direction the ball was hit in. "So, who thinks we should go and bother one of the other teams? I think Fudomine's on the next court over," asked Momo.

Tezuka, the ex-captain of Seigaku, let slip a small smile. Fuji laughed. "I'd think i'd rather go bother St. Rudolph." Kawamura fidgeted nervously. "Well, I'm not sure if we should-" Eiji slipped a racket into his hand. "BURNING!" He yelled. "Where's Yamabuki practicing?!" The group shared in a laugh for a moment, until they were rudely interrupted.

"Hey! Who's brat is this!?" Seigaku turned to see a tall high school student with red hair, holding Ryoma up by his collar. "This damn ball hit me in the head during our training!" He exclaimed. "Then he showed up acting all high-and-mighty! You'd better- GAH!" He let out a surprised yelp, as he bent forward, dropping Ryoma.

A small, blue-haired boy appeared from behind. "Please refrain from causing fights, Kagami-kun," he said. The red-haired boy immediately turned on the other. "Dammit, Kuroko! Stop doing that!" The Seigaku team only became more confused seeing this, when yet _more_ people showed up. They were all wearing practice jerseys similar to the other two boys.

"I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble. I need to keep Kagami-kun on a tighter leash, apparently." Seigaku looked over to see a brown-haired girl pushing her way to the front of the group of boys. Tezuka shook off her apology. "No, i'm sure Echizen caused you a fair amount of trouble as well," he said. She laughed. "Well, he did have a-" she stopped abruptly as she looked over every single Seigaku player, her eyes widening with each one.

"Y-your stats are off the charts! Are you all really tennis players?!" They all stared at her like she was crazy. "What's she talking about, Oishi?" Asked Eiji. He only shook his head. "Well... yes, we're the Seishun Gakuen tennis team... and you are?" Asked Fuji. The girl looked taken aback by this. "Oh, right, right, i'm sorry. I'm Riko Aida, and we're the Seirin High basketball team."

Ryoma turned back the boy named Kagami. _"Well, you sure don't look that tough_," he said in English. Kagami looked right at him. "_Stupid brat... you don't look like much either! I bet even Kuroko could beat you_!" He responded, also in English. The two smirked at each other, when the boy named Kuroko appeared out of no where. "Kagami-kun, you really don't have any manners, do you?" He asked.

"W-WHAT?!" Exclaimed the members of Seigaku. "W-when did he get here?!" Asked Eiji. "Hmm... I do not know," responded Inui. Seirin smirked. "That's Kuroko for you, huh?" Said a boy with glasses. "Hmm," muttered a tall player behind him. "Yeah... we still haven't gotten used to it, and he's on our team," said Riko. Tezuka sighed. "Well, now that we've introduced ourselves, shall we all get back to practice now?" He asked.

Riko stepped forward. "Actually, I have an idea that could benefit _both_ our teams. If you'll hear me out, that is," she said. Tezuka turned back to her. "What's that?" He asked. The boy on Seirin with the glasses looked worried, Coach, you're not going to do what I think, are you?" He asked. She laughed. "Of course I am! We need to keep training for the Winter Cup!" She said.

Turning back to Seigaku, she walked over to them. "We need to train for the upcoming tournament. I assume you all are training for a tournament as well?" Fuji nodded. "Well, not _exactly_," he said. "But something similar, yes." Riko smiled at him. "Perfect! You guys are obviously a strong team, and not to brag, but so are we."

Kagami approached them, seeing where this was going, and spun a basketball on his finger. Ryoma and the other Seirin members followed after. Riko smirked, and held her hand out to Tezuka. "How about we play a little game?"

* * *

**Yuu: Hehe... the plans I have for this... Mwuh-ha-ha-ha-ha!**** I hadda do a _lotta_ research for this! There were a lot of teams and characters names to look up!**

Kyo: We're going to see the other Kuroko no Basuke teams and the other Prince of Tennis U-17 boys later, so if your favorite guy or team didn't appear yet, don't worry!

**Yuu: Yep! Please Review!**


	2. Seigaku vs Seirin- Round 1

**Yuu: So... after the first chapter, I was like... what are they going to do?**

_Leiko: You **never** thought about that before now!?_

**_Yuu: Nope! We do not own Prince of Tennis, Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, or anything in this!_**

* * *

"So... what the hell's going on over there?" Asked a dark-haired teenager who was onlooking some sort of... training exercise. "Don't know captain. I don't recognize the guys Seigaku are with... want me to find out?" Said a brown-haired boy. "Nah. I wanna see how this plays out. Shall we get a closer look, Hyoutei?" Responded the teen named Atobe Keigo.

* * *

"You know coach... you should have said 'games' instead," said Seirin's captain, Hyuuga Junpei. Riko had originally proposed they played _a_ game. However, it seemed to have turned into a full-on training session. "Perhaps... but we'll get more out of it this way. We'll compete in different 'games' testing different strengths. Whoever wins the most rounds, gets to pick the final game, which we play for keeps."

**Round 1: Track (Agility) ~ Competitors:**

Echizen Ryoma vs. Kuroko Tetsuya

Eiji Kikumaru vs. Koganei Shinji

Oishi Shuichiro vs. Shun Izuki

Fuji Shusuke vs. Hyuuga Junpei

**Race 1: First Years~ Ryoma Echizen vs. Kuroko Tetsuya**

"Even so... this is just ridiculous!" He excalimed, as everyone watched the first match get underway. The match started later than planned, because no one saw Kuroko lined up with Ryoma at first. It was Seigaku's famed tennis prodigy facing off against Serin's ex- Generation of Miracles member. And it certainly was a sight to see... _if_ you were looking for a good laugh.

Kuroko's lack of stamina was no laughing matter... _if_ you were on his team, that is. The Seigaku members were certainly getting a kick out of it. Addmitadely, Echizen didn't normally have a large amount of stamina, but he was easily surpassing Kuroko. "Are you sure your a basketball player, Kuroko-senpai?" Ryoma asked. He was _jogging backwards_ next to Kuroko, keeping just in front of him.

"You sure don't seem like you'd be strong enough," he added. Kuroko was already panting, and they had barely just begun. "I just don't have a lot of energy, sorry," responded Kuroko. "Why are you apologizing?" Asked Ryoma. Kuroko looked him in the eyes. "Even so, do not underestimate us. When we win, we'll be sure to beat you in our _own_ sport," he said. Ryoma smirked. "Challenge accepted," he said.

Needless to say, Ryoma won the race. He even had time to spare, and stopped to buy a _Fanta_ on the way to the finish line. "That was pathetic, Kuroko!" Yelled Kagami, who had to watch helplessly from the sidelines. "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I'm not very good at athletics." Kagami sighed. "Now _I'm_ starting to question whether or not you're a basketball player."

**Race 2: Eiji Kikumaru vs. Koganei Shinji**

"W-what's_ with_ this guy!" Shouted Koganei. He and Eiji had started what he_ thought_ was a simple race around the area. But the guy was doing flips around the track! "Is he a tennis player, or a circus performer?!" He exclaimed. He was so caught up in the act, that he hadn't realized he was losing a lot of ground. "Hurry it up, Koganei-kun!" Shouted Riko.

He started picking up speed, trying to get pack his lost ground. Unfortunately, Eiji's speed and acrobatics out did Koganei, and another win went to Seigaku. He hopped on Oishi's back. "Nya! Did you see that, Oishi!? I kicked his butt!" The vice-captain laughed, as he tried to get him off his back. "Yeah, nice job Eiji! But do you mind getting off of me? My match is next!"

Laughing, Eiji got off him, and Oishi headed over to the start line, setting up next to his opponent. "Koganei-kun really can't do anything can he? The master of everything who knows nothing..." Muttered Riko. Koganei just pouted, saying it wasn't _his_ fault he lost, and that his opponent was distracting him.

**Race 3: Oishi Shuichiro vs. Shun Izuki**

"You look like you guys really want to win. Is there a reason for it?" Asked Izuki, as they did slight stretching before the race. Oishi nodded. "Kawamura said he'd treat us to sushi if he did, so everyone's really pumped up!" Izuki's eyes lit up at the start of the race. "It seems we were _marinade_ to race, though it could be a mis-steak."

_(A/N: *facepalm*)_

Oishi suddenly stopped. "And don't you ignari me, either!" Shouted Izuki, as he sprinted ahead of Oishi. The vice-captain only stared after Izuki, his eyes darkening. "What's goin' on, Oishi!?" Called Eiji. He turned to face his teammates on the sidelines, his eyes burning with rage. "How _dare_ he disrespect the art of Yakiniku!" He shouted.

His entire team was shocked into silence at this, with the exception of Echizen, who seemed to be able to take everything in stride. "What's going on with the guy?" Asked Kagami. The entire Seirin team stood confused at the spectacle, as Ryoma explained. "He's a... what'd you call it, Eiji-senpai, a Yakiniku magistrate?"

Eiji only nodded in response, still shocked at the fact his best friend was yelling about how to grill meat correctly, instead of racing. He was ranting to Kawamura about how after everything was over, they needed to take Seirin out and teach them how to_ properly_ cook meat. "Oishi!" Yelled Eiji. "Would you forget about that and-"

"I won't forget about it! He shouldn't make stupid puns when he probably can't even-"

"Nice job, Izuki-kun! You got us our first win!" Shouted Riko. Seigaku looked over to see Izuki had already completed the race, and Seririn was celebrating their first win. Oishi seemed to take no notice, so Ryoma picked up his racket and a ball, hitting in right at him. "Ow! What was that for, Echizen!?" He asked, running over to his team.

"Something needed to be done," said Momo. "You went pretty crazy out there, senpai," said Kaidoh. "Yes, perhaps we should try to focus more, if we want to win," added Fuji, who was already getting ready for his match with Seirin's captain. "However... they won't be cheering for long. I'll get us back in the lead," he added, opening his eyes to analyze his opponent.

**Final Race: Fuji Shusuke vs. Hyuuga Junpei**

Hyuuga and Fuji, being the polite people they (normally) are, shook hands as they lined up at the starting line. It's the captain of Seirin versus the genius of Seigaku, and was expected to be a good match. "Hyuuga-kun's got his clutch-time mode, so we'll probably be fine..." Whispered Riko. "But just in case... Hey! Hyuuga-kun?!" She called.

He turned back to face her. "What is it, Coach? We're about to start!" He said. She winked at him. "Oh, I just thought I'd tell you: If you lose the race, I'll break your _Sasuke Sarutobi_ figure~" She teased. But Junpei, of course, took it quite seriously. There was no way he'd let another Basara character die! He lined up, eye's shining with determination.

Fuji glanced at him. "This... might be harder than I thought," he muttered. As the race started, Hyuuga had immediately gained a lead ahead of Fuji. Shusuke was starting to believe that he would lose the race- which would make the two teams even in points. He wasn't sure how well they'd fair in the second round: strength.

So, he thought of something that might give them an edge. Everyone was told the rules they had to follow. What Fuji was about to do, was not against said rules. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tennis ball. As they passed the halfway point, they ran passed a bench, of which conveniently had a racket placed upon.

His team, figuring out what he was doing, smirked. Seirin however, was getting suspicious of his actions, as Hyuuga seemed not to notice. Stopping for only a moment, he hit the ball into the lower wall off to the side, right below the fence. As it came back, he hit it off to the side, in front of Hyuuga. He used his counter, _Hakugei_.

The ball was hit with such strength and precision, that it bounced meters in front of Hyuuga, and came right back at his face. This snapped Hyuuga out of his clutch-time mode, as it went flying to the side of his head. Fuji caught it in his hand, and ran ahead of the captain. "W-what the heck was that?!" He exclaimed, in shock of what just happened.

* * *

**End of Round 1: Seigaku's Overall Win - 3/4 Races. 3 Points to Seigaku, 1 to Seirin.**

The entire Seirin team was shocked too; partly because of the amazing move he did with a simple tennis ball, and partly the fact he had overtaken Hyuuga, and crossed the finish line. As the Seigaku team cheered, Kagami approached them. "Talk about playing dirty!" He said. "That can't be allowed, right Coach?" She approached them, looking fairly mad.

"Unfortunately, we never said anything about something like that. As far as the rules we set down earlier are concerned, it's legal. It's their win." Hyuuga looked worried. "Fine. Those of us who lost, must do the punishment game. Kuroko, Koganei, and I will drink this... Penal Tea?" He asked, unsure if he remembered correctly.

"Yes, that is correct," responded Inui. "And this means Oishi must eat a meal made by Riko-chan, correct?" She nodded, looking a little sad, "I'm not _that_ bad a cook." The members of Seigaku looked at the Seirin losers with pity. Oishi smiled, "I'm sure Riko-san's meal will be delicious!" He said, as she smiled, and Seirin looked at _him_ with pity.

* * *

**Yuu: I'm gonna throw this out there right now: I love Fuji. There, it's out. He's awesome, hot, a genius, and has ranked in either 1st or 2nd in every popularity poll. Need I say more? And I _LOVE_ his eyes! **

_Leiko: XD Oishi's a Yakiniku magistrate, Fuji's a cheater, and Hyuuga lost a Sengoku Basara doll?! Ha! Horrible grilled meat puns, though. (*Marinade, Mis-steak, ignari= inari+ignore*)_

**Yuu: That was the point- he's Izuki. Please Review! **

Kyo: And if you wish, name your favorite team/character from **either** show, so she doesn't forget to give them an appearance!

**Yuu: I have a list of the teams and characters from PoT and KnB, but I might have missed some. So if any of you want 'em in here, leave a review!**


	3. The Penalty

**Yuu: I still can't believe this is the first PoT and KnB crossover on here... seriously? These guys were made to meet!**

_Leiko: Well, congratulations to you for having the first honor!_

**Yuu: (*Breaks open pinata*) We do not own Prince of Tennis, Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, or anything in this!**

* * *

The group was able to borrow the facility's kitchen, since it was rented out for the use of multiple schools for their sport programs. As Riko got to work on the curry, _without_ Kagami's instruction, Inui was out finding ingredients for his Penal Tea. "So... what exactly is he out looking for?" Asked another Seirin member, Satoshi Tsuchida.

"Even we don't know," responded Momo. "Just... hope you don't die," he muttered. "Anyway," continued Oishi, who was eyeing Riko as she cooked, wondering why Seirin looked at him with worry. "Why are you guys here? Did you say you were training for a tournament?" Hyuuga nodded. "We lost in the_ last_ tournament, so we need to train harder to win in this next one."

Tezuka nodded in understanding, while Inui finally returned from... where ever. "So, why're _you_ all here?" Asked Kagami, who was watching Riko _completely_ fail at her curry. "We were some of the 50 middle schoolers accepted into the U-17 tennis program. But only 20 are selected to form an elite team, and we have to compete against other guys our age, and many high schoolers. So, we figured we'd come and get some training done here," said Momo.

"So there are other tennis teams here as well?" Asked Kuroko. Everyone jumped, not noticing he was there. "Whoa! That... wow... uh, yeah, there's some other teams here as well. I assume your rivals are here practicing too?" Continued Oishi. Kuroko nodded, "that's correct. Though I'd rather not run into some of them..." Kaidoh grunted. "Scared they'd beat you?" He asked teasingly. Kuroko had a thoughtful look on his face.

"No... I just don't like some of their basketball styles..." He trailed off, not sure how to explain it. "...Okay?" Responded Momo. "Anyway, was it really necessary to use the racket, Fuji-senpai?" He asked, turning to Shusuke. He only smiled. "I'm not sure. He might have beat me if I hadn't," he said. "Who's racket is it, anway?" Asked Ryoma. He pointed toward the racket Fuji used, which was set on a table. "It looks familiar..."

"It's mine, obviously."

Both teams turn toward the direction the voice came from. Seigaku recognized the figure of Atobe Keigo standing in the doorway. Behind him were Wakashi Hiyoshi, Jirou Akutagawa, and Yushi Oshitari. The group assumed the rest of Hyoutei's regulars were in the hallway, out of sight. "Atobe? What're you doing here?" Asked Kawamura. Keigo laughed, and walked over to the table to retrieve his racket.

"I came to get my racket back, of course," he said, matter-of-factly. Shusuke smiled at him. "Sorry about that," he said. Atobe shrugged. "Better question is what are _you_ all doing here with these... people," asked Wakashi, walking in behind Keigo. "Just uh... training, I guess," said Momo. None of them were really exactly sure _what_ they were doing anymore.

"... Of course you are," said Keigo. "But who are they?" Asked Jirou, pointing to Seirin. Hyuuga stepped forward and introduced his team. "Whatever, but what does cooking have to do with training?" Continued Yushi. Kagami smirked. "Penalty game. It makes this more... interesting," he said. Atobe smiled. "It certainly does, though I'm not sure how eating is a punishment."

As he said this, Riko had finally finished adding the final touches to her curry. "Alright, Oishi-kun. It's finally done!" She exclaimed, setting the plate down on the table in front of him. Looking at the meal, he couldn't possibly see how it was supposed to be curry. It looked nothing of the sort. At the same time, Inui had come back into the room.

He had left earlier, saying he wanted to make the drinks separately, so as not to spoil the secret ingredients. Setting three cups down, one in front of each Seirin loser, he stepped back so as to admire his work. "Alright guys," said Tsuchida. "Go on, dig in and drink up!" The four losers looked at their 'punishment' worriedly.

Glancing at one another before, they each took it in. After only one sip, Hyuuga and Koganei were out for the count, turning green before falling our of their chairs. Kuroko somehow managed a few more sips, before passing out, slamming face-first into the table. While Seirin was knocked-out, Oishi was trying to brave his way through Riko's meal.

He tried eating a few spoonfuls, but after a while, tears were streaming down his face. "I-I'm sorry Riko-san!" He shouted, before running out the room, screaming about needing water. Everyone in the room shared in a laugh. "I can't believe he drank that much!" Exclaimed Momo. "How he's still alive is beyond me!"

"W-what happened to them?!" Exclaimed Munehiro Kabji, another regular of Hyoutei. Atobe shuddered slightly at the sight. "One of Inui's drinks... I've heard of them, but have never had to drink one, luckily." Gakuto Shishido and Chotaro Ohtori laughed at the Seirin memebers. "They're completely out of it!" Yelled Shishido. Even Tezuka was laughing slightly at the group.

"Where'd Oishi-senpai run off to?" Asked Kaidoh. Eiji laughed, and pointed out the window. "He's out there!" He exclaimed. The other boys joined him in looking outside. Oishi had found a sprinkler watering the fields, and was trying to drink from it as it rotated around. "I guess he forgot about the sink over there," mentioned Kagami.

"It can't be_ that_ bad," muttered Riko. "Coach, that wasn't even _remotely_ close to being curry!" Responded Kagami, who was poking Kuroko in the arm, to see if he would wake. "You added those stupid pills again, didn't you! I told you, it ruins the taste!" He exclaimed, swirling around a cup filled with Inui's drink. He looked as if he was about to taste it, before looking at his teammates, and deciding not to.

"What was in that drink?" Asked Tsuchida, turning to Inui. He only pulled out a small notebook, and scribbled something inside. "It's probably better you don't know," said Eiji. Ryoma nodded, looking at Hyuuga and Koganei, who seemed to be regaining conciousness. Riko went over to the sink, filled a glass of water, and poured it over the two, who then shot awake.

"What was that for, Coach?!" Asked Hyuuga, who still looked sick to his stomach, along with Koganei. Riko walked over to the sink, and refilled the glass with more water. "Because," she said, walking over to Kuroko. "We still have more training to do! We don't have time to laze around!" She lifted the glass over Kuroko's head, and slowly started to tilt it.

"What the heck happened to Kurokocchi?!"

* * *

**Yuu: It's a little shorter than usual, I know. I could have wrote what happened next, but I is lazy. **

_Leiko: Why a cliffhanger though?!_

**Yuu: Everyone already knows who it is! It's fairly obvious! Besides, I'm mainly focused on showing the funny aspects of the character's personalities.**

_Leiko: Whatever. Please Review!_

**Yuu: Don't forget to name your favorite person/team if you do!**


	4. Pretty Boys And An Arm Of Gold

**Yuu: Woo! Kaijo High! I ****_love_**** Kise and his captain.**

_Leiko: ... You ship them, don't you?_

**Yuu: Haha, what? Y-you're crazy ... We don't own Prince of Tennis, Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, or anything in this! ^_^"**

* * *

Riko was so surprised at the sudden outburst, that she splashed the water in the cup not only over Kuroko, but the others near her as well. "Hey! Leave Kurokocchi alone!" Shouted a _very_attractive blonde. "He's- GAH!" The boy suddenly came tumbling into the room. Behind him was a black-haired blue-eyed boy, wearing a similar uniform with the name Kaijo on it.

"Shut up, Kise, or I'll hit you!" He exclaimed, walking into the room after him. Kise started to get up from the floor. "But you already hit me, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Muttered Kise Ryouta, a basketball prodigy from Teiko Middle School, and a member of the Kiseki no Sedai: The Generation of Miracles. He is known for his copying abilities of other's styles of basketball.

His abuser? The current captain of Kaijo High, Kasamatsu Yukio. He is a very capable captain, who cares for him team greatly. Yukio has a large amount of endurance, and is very fast and strong, specializing in making fast breaks.

"Kise?" Questioned Kagami. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. Kise smirked. "I saw you and Kurokocchi playing around with these guys, and thought it looked like fun," he said, then glanced at Tetsuya. "But now that we've found you, Kurokocchi's... like this!" He exclaimed, pointing at Kuroko, who seemed to be regaining conciousness.

"What'd you do to him, Kagamicchi?!"

"_What_?! Who said I did it?!"

"Only a brute like you could!"

"What'd you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"Well, better a brute than a playboy!"

"I am _not_ a playboy!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Yelled Riko, who was getting fed up with their argument. She handed a towel to Atobe, who was splashed with the water as well. She also tapped Kuroko on the head, fully waking him up. "We should get back to training! Would someone go get Oishi-kun?" She asked, and Eiji nodded. He opened up the window, to find Oishi still by the sprinklers.

"Hey! Oishi! Quit messing around and get your butt back up here!" He yelled. He hesitated a moment, then turned back to Riko, and gave her a thumbs up. When she turned back around, she saw other Kaijo regulars in the room as well. Mitsuhiro Hayakawa and Yoshitaka Moriyama were standing behind Yukio. "What're you guys doing, anyway?" Asked Mitsuhiro.

"Just messin' around!" Answered Eiji. Tezuka stepped forward, and introduced his team to Kaijo. "Whatever," muttered Riko. "Let's just get back out there. We have more training to do." Kise and Kagami were still glaring at each other. "We'll finish this later, pretty-boy," said Kagami. Kise snorted. "Jealous I'm better looking than you?"

Before Kagami could respond, they heard someone laughing. Glancing to the side, he saw the one named Atobe watching them with interest. "What's so funny?" Questioned Kagami. Keigo pushed his bangs out of his eyes rather... _dramatically_. "_Obviously_ _I_ am the better looking one here."

...

Everyone in the room started cracking up at his comment, except the members of Hyoutei. Atobe narrowed his eyes at the group. "I don't see what's so funny," he said. "It's true." Eiji laughed as he and the rest of Seigaku started to make their way out of the room. "Whatever you say, Atobe," he said, patting him on the shoulder as he walked passed.

Ryoma smirked at him before following them out, Seirin close behind. "Damn Tennis No Ouji-sama..." muttered Atobe at Ryoma's reaction. "Kasamatsu-senpai!" Exclaimed Kise. "It's not true, is it?! But the girls love me!" Yukio slapped him in the back of the head. "Knock it off, will you?!" He said. "Anyway, let's see what these guys are up to, shall we?" Kise smirked. "Sure thing, senpai."

Seigaku and Seirin made their way back out to the track, having met up with Oishi on the way. "Why are you all following us?!" Questioned Kagami, turning back to face Hyoutei and Kaijo. Wakashi only shrugged. "Nothing better to do. We're curious as to what you've been up to," he said. Moriyama nodded. "Pretty much," he said.

Koganei rolled his eyes. "How many others are gonna join this little training session?" He asked. Hyuuga shook his head. "No idea." Fuji laughed. "But it is interesting getting to meet new people," he said. "And were getting good training out of these games, right?" Riko turned on him. "They aren't games! They're just... competitive training exercises!" She yelled.

Everyone had started talking to one another, and seemed to be getting along... for the most part. Atobe was still glaring at Kise, who in return was switching between glaring at either Atobe or Kagami. Ryoma was in the lead, and they were walking to their next destination: the courts. He sighed, as they passed by a forested trail, and took a sip of his _Fanta_.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, as Ryoma face-planted into the ground. Everyone came to a sudden stop. "Are you alright, Echizen-kun?" Asked Kuroko, who had been walking behind him. He reached out his hand, and helped Ryoma up. "You okay, Ochibi?" Shouted Eiji, who was towards the back of the large group. Ryoma nodded. "I must have tripped over... _something_," he said.

He and the others glanced down to see... a pair of legs... Ryoma moved away the branches of the bush, to reveal _who_ it was he tripped over. "Shiraishi? Is that you?" Asked Fuji, who was leaning over Ryoma's shoulder. The boy, who was lying on the ground with his arms behind his head, opened his eyes and yawned. "Hmm? Ah! Fuji, what're you doing here?" He asked.

"We should be asking _you_ that," answered Atobe, peering over Ryoma's other shoulder. "Huh? Atobe's here too, huh? What a cast!" He said, standing up. "You really have to find better places to sleep," commented Fuji. He laughed. Shiraishi Kuranosuke was the captain of the Shintenhouji tennis team, and is a third year. He specializes in 'Bible Tennis,' or 'Perfect Tennis.'

He'd been playing singles 1 since his second year, and always wears a wrap on his left hand. He's looked up to as one of the strongest members in his year. "I was looking for... uh... something," he said, scratching his head. "Can't remember what it was, though." Ryoma heard a noise rustling in the trees a little far off. "Don't tell me..." He muttered, as he reached slowly for a racket.

Suddenly, a tennis ball game flying out of a tree at top-speed, right at Ryoma. He brought his racket up, and swung out, sending it back the way it came. "GAH!" A yell came from the tree, as a small figure fell from it. Ryoma sighed, and lowered his racket once more. "Found it," he said, as he started to continue down the path.

"What was that?!" Asked Hyuuga, stunned from the random encounter. "Just a pest," answered Ryoma, who stopped, waiting for the rest to follow after. "Haha, he'll never learn, will he?" Asked Shiraishi. Ryoma shrugged, taking another sip of his _Fanta_. Riko sighed. "Come on guys, let's go. We still have a lot more to do." As the group started leaving, they heard a high pitched voice coming from the woods.

"WAIT UP, KOSHIMAE!"

* * *

**Yuu: The hard thing about writing this is matching teams up with one another and what not. There's a lot more PoT characters and teams than in KnB.**

_Leiko: You better get all the teams in there though! And you left this off just like the last chapter! Except with a different person!_

**Yuu: I... yeah, I don't know why... coincidence?**

Kyo: Please Review! (And name who you want to make an appearance)

**Yuu: *cough* Happy Birthday Kaiba! *cough* ^_^"**


	5. Kagamicchi Will Protect Us!

**Yuu: Sorry for the wait, guys. I had a lot of work to do for school and what-not this week. The next chapter'll be longer! Promise!**

**But you know how I was asking you guys to name who you wanted to make an appearance? I got this as a response:**

"Xian-chan 11/1/12 . chapter 4

GOM members. Plus ALL POT Players! HAHAHAHA."

_Leiko: Trololololol! XD niiiice~_

**Yuu: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED**

Kyo: We do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Prince of Tennis, the characters, or anything in this!

* * *

_"WAIT UP, KOSHIMAE!"_

"Ugh..." Muttered Ryoma, as he turned back to look at Shiraishi. "Why'd you bring _him_ along?" He asked, tossing his empty _Fanta_ can into a nearby garbage can. Shiraishi shrugged. "He's my kohai and teammate. I can't very well leave him behind. Besides, you _know_ everyone from the U-17 is here while the facilities back at camp are under expansion. It shouldn't be a surprise to see us."

Eiji laughed, as he and the rest of Seigaku made their way towards the front of the group, with Hyoutei right behind. "He's right, Ochibi. You gotta start paying better attention," he said. Kagami decided to ask what was one everyone else's minds. "Who's this guy?" He asked. Shiraishi stepped forward. "I'm Kuranosuke Shiraishi, the captain of the Shintenhouji tennis team."

He shook hands with Hyuuga and Yukio, who introduced each of their teams. "So... what's going on with you guys?" Asked Shiraishi. Momo and Kaidoh shrugged at the same time, answering, "training." He raised an eyebrow. "Uh... alright then,"said Shiraishi. "Well, I'll just-"

"KOSHIMAE! WHY'D YA DO THAT?!" The group turned to see a young boy jump out of the bushes. He walked straight up to Ryoma. "Because I don't want to deal with you," said Ryoma. The boy was Kinatrou Toyama, one of the strogest members of the Shintenhouji tennis team. He had considerable speed and power for his size, and believes Ryoma is his greatest rival.

"No fair! We didn't even get to finish our match from the tournament!" Shiraishi tapped him lightly on the back of his head. "Behave yourself, Kin-chan. Do you want me to use _this_ on you?" He asked, as he held up his bandaged left arm in front of Kintarou. The boy stumbled back a bit, looking scared. "N-not the _poison-arm_! Anything but that!" He exclaimed.

Shiraishi glared at him. "Then behave, alright, Kin-chan?" Kintarou nodded in agreement, and carefully walked alongside Ryoma as the group started off once again. Riko walked up next to Shiraishi, gesturing to his left arm. "Poison... arm?" She questioned, wondering what Kintarou was worried about. He only laughed, shaking off her concern.

"It's just a little on-going joke with him," he whispered, but loud enough for the others, besides Kintarou, to hear. "It helps to keep him in line. Well, that and it's pretty funny," he added with a wink, causing Riko to grin. "I see. But why _is_ your arm wrapped up?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice. He simply laughed, and held a finger to his lips. "Not telling!" He teased.

Atobe rolled his eyes at Shiraishi's antics, knowing full well what he was hiding. "Whatever," he muttered, walking along side Fuji and Tezuka. "Let's just get going before more weirdos show up." Kagami turned on him. "What d'ya mean? Why the hell are you guys coming with us?!" He asked. The two captains only shrugged. "Nothing better to do," they said.

"Nothing to- Well how about your training?! And shouldn't Shiraishi find the rest of his team?!" Exclaimed Momo. "Who knows where they ran off to?!" Said Shiraishi, glancing at Kintarou. "It was hard enough finding Kin-chan after the run-in with Rikkaidai!" He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Who's Rikkaidai?" Asked Kagami, wondering why it distracted Shiraishi from training.

"They're another tennis team that was accepted into the camp we told you about," Oishi explained. "They're filled with extremely talented players." Kagami raised an eyebrow. "_Extremely_ talented? Sounds interesting... wonder if we'll run into them too," he added, muttering under his breath. Tezuka turned to Shiraishi. "What do you mean you ran into them?"

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow. "We were just taking a tour of the center, when Hikaru and Koharu pointed out that we were passing by the Rikkaidai guys, who were training on a court. Kin-chan over here," he said, glaring daggers into his back, causing Kintarou to shiver. "He tried to run over and challenge Yukimura to a match."

"Let's just say a little... _confrontation_ broke out between us when Renji and Akaya got annoyed at Kin-chan for interrupting their training." Kintarou turned around to face the group. "You mean they tried to kill me! Especially that red guy! He was really mad!" He exclaimed, looking both annoyed and slightly scared at the same time.

The tennis teams broke out into laughter, while the basketball teams looked on at them in confusion. "Sounds scrary~ But I know Kagamicchi will protect me!" Teased Kise, who recieved a glare from Kagami. "Red Guy?" Asked Yukio. "Who... or _what_ is that?" Shiraishi shrugged. "Akaya. You'll know what we mean if you see him."

Eiji glanced over at Yukio and Kise, who were walking side-by-side. Kise seemed to be sticking his tongue out at Kagami, infuriating him more. Realizing what he was doing, Yukio smacked him in the back of his head, telling him to knock it off. Eiji laughed at their antics. There was never a dull moment with Kise around, he thought. "Yeah," he said. "Akaya looks and acts scary, but really he's just a big softie~"

Fuji muffled a laugh, knowing full well that Akaya would chew him out if he heard what everyone else thought of him. "And how would _you_ know that, Eiji?" Asked Oishi, and Eiji only shrugged. "I just know is all! And so does everyone else!" Oishi couldn't argue with that. They knew Akaya just had a tough exterior, but was actually a pretty decent guy.

"I hate to ruin the fun, but we're here," said Riko, breaking through the multiple conversations going on. In front of the large, ever-growing group, were plain wooden courts. "Uh, Coach?" Said Hyuuga. "I thought we were going to basketball courts. I don't see any nets." Riko smirked, and he noticed the light in her eyes.

She pulled rolls of black tape out of her bag, and walked over to the middle of the court. She made a large circle by applying the tape on the ground. She then used one more large piece to split the circle in half. The group crowded around her as she finished. Riko then walked over to the sides of the court, picking up one of three large ropes.

Seeing where this was going, Hyuuga sighed, and picked up the other end of it. The two stretched it out, right over the large circle. Seeing the court as it now was, the rest of the group realized what they were about to engage in. "Are you sure about this, coach?" Asked Kagami, walking over to one end of the rope. "Seems kinda... childish."

"Then it fits you perfectly!" She exclaimed, giggling at Kagami's flustered face. "We coulda just used the weight machines!" Riko shook her head. "I already checked those out. A bunch of American Football***** players were using them. Besides, you want to test out your strength, right?" She smirked, standing in the center of the circle. "What better way then to play good-ole fashion tug-o-war?"

***Meaning American-style football players. Not soccer players. There weren't any Americans there.**

* * *

**Yuu: Finally we get back to the actual games! Geez, these dudes talk too much -_- And I don't think even half the characters have appeared yet.**

_Leiko: So. Many. Attractive. Dudes. In. One. Place! (*nosebleed*)_

Kyo: Haha, yup! Please Review!

**Yuu: Oh, and if you have any ideas for what 'games' they should play, let us know! 'Cause I don't got much -_-**


	6. Seigaku vs Seirin- Round 2

**Yuu: Wow, I am _terrible_ at updating this! Sorry guys! ^_^"**

_Leiko: You and your friggin' procrastination..._

Kyo: We do not own Prince of Tennis, Kuroko no Basuke, or anything in this!

* * *

"And _now_, ladies and gentlemen, the brutes of Seirin will face off against the thugs of Seigaku! And the crowd goes wild! AH~"

"What are you _doing_, Koganei?" Questioned Hyuuga, and Koganei removed his cupped hands from around his mouth. He shrugged his shoulders after clearing his throat. "Just making things interesting, captain," he said. Hyuuga rolled his eyes, and looked across the court to see the other ones who were competing _this_ time. The remaining members of Seirin were going against the other Seigaku members, excluding Inui, who claimed to have gotten a severe stomach ache, and ran off to the bathroom earlier.

The bystanders watched as Kaidoh tied his bandana around the center of the rope, per Riko's request. The large crowd of players who weren't in the match sat on the sidelines, waiting for it to get started. Sighing, Hyuuga picked up the notebook Riko had given him earlier as the others finished setting up the court. She'd apparently been keeping track of which guys were in which match, and who won.

So far, Seirin was losing to Seigaku three to one. Ryoma, Eiji, and Fuji had managed to secure three wins for Seigaku in the first match, whereas Izuki was the only one to get a point for Seirin. That meant that Seirin needed all the points available from this match to win overall. He looked at the bottom of the page, where Riko had matched up players from each team. "Let's see... it says the first match will be... Tezuka Kunimitsu vs. Teppei Kiyoshi... Wait... WHAT?!"

Riko walked to the center of the court and picked up the rope where Kaidoh had previously tied the bandana. "Alright guys," she said, holding it out in front of her. "I think we already know the rules: Keep pulling back on the rope until the bandana crosses over your side of the circle." She pointed down at the circle to make her point.

"Winner gets another point added to their score," she added, sneaking a glare at Teppei as she waved over two players. "You'd better not lose, Teppei-kun," she muttered. He laughed as both he and Tezuka picked up the rope. "Don't worry, Riko-chan!" He said cheerfully. "I'm _not_ going to lose to him!" Tezuka narrowed his eyes at the obvious challenge.

"Okay, Ryoma-kun, Kuroko-kun, you two are going to watch the opposite team's player to make this fair. When the bandana crosses over the line, raise your arm," explained Riko, and the boys nodded in understanding, while taking their positions along the circle. Riko stepped back, and raised her arm up as Tezuka and Teppei readied themselves.

**Match 1: Tezuka Kunimitsu vs. Teppei Kiyoshi**

"Ready... and... go!" She exclaimed, as she brought her arm down. Both Tezuka and Teppei pulled back with all of their strength. Cheers rose from all of the teams that were gathered on the sideline. "Come on, Captain!" Called Momo, as he and the other Seigaku members cheered on their captain. Riko arched an eyebrow as she watched the two teens.

_(That's strange... Teppei-kun should be destroying Tezuka-kun in this... I mean, it's not like he's weak, far from it actually. But Teppei's obviously stronger. So then why does it seem like they're on equal footing?) _Teppei laughed as beads of sweat rolled down his face. "A-are you sure you're only in middle school?" He asked, and Tezuka nodded. "Geez, I thought you were their teacher the first time I saw you. Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought..."

The middle schoolers cheered as Tezuka started moving back, pulling Teppei with him. Kuroko watched the line intently as the bandana inched closer and closer. "Then again... I'm just kidding," Teppei muttered. Tezuka was about to ask what he meant, but Teppei immediately pulled back, _hard_. Tezuka came stumbling forward, but was able to catch himself before the bandana crossed. It was then Riko noticed a small spike in power in Tezuka.

"Whoa, what the- he was holding back?!" Questioned Momo, as his team stared on in shock. Riko smirked, as the tide turned in favor of Seirin. "Teppei-kun was testing out Tezuka-kun's strength," she said, as she watched Teppei slowly drag Tezuka across the court. Seigaku looked on in disbelief as Ryoma raised up his arm, signaling Teppei's win.

As Hyuuga marked down their team's win, the rest of his team went out to congratulate Teppei on his win. Tezuka walked back over to his team, who seemed surprised at his loss. Yet they all smirked like they were sharing some sort of inside joke. Riko studied them for a moment, as Teppei and the others rejoined her. "I told you I wouldn't lose, Riko-chan," said Teppei.

Riko nodded slowly, then cocked her head to the side in slight confusion. "Those sneaky little brats..." She muttered. "What is it, coach?" Asked Hyuuga, and Riko smiled while shaking her head. "He was holding back," she said, and Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. "Why would he do that?" He asked, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know... but he definitely wasn't using his full strength. You saw it too, didn't you, Teppei-kun? Back when you almost won... but he stopped you before you could." Teppei nodded in agreement. "Yeah, his strength increased in that moment, and I thought he actually would win. It almost seemed like he was _glowing_..." He added quietly.

Riko laughed awkwardly as she glanced back at Seigaku and the other tennis teams. "Probably just the sun's reflection, or something!" She said. Though both her and Teppei had doubts. "Certainly an interesting group you found, Riko-chan," he said. Hyuuga slapped the notebook in his hands, reagaining everyone's attention. "Alright, next match-"

"Hey, that looks like fun, Kasamatsu-senpai! Can we do it too?" Hyuuga rolled his eyes at the energetic blonde. "Kise!" He yelled, grabbing his attention. "Be quiet! If you wanna do it, I'm not gonna stop you, but go somewhere else! We still have three more matches!" He said, and Kise nodded as he turned back to talk to his captain. Sighing, Hyuuga turned back to the notebook. "As I was saying, the next match is..."

**Match 2: Takashi Kawamura vs. Rinnosuke Mitobe**

"Oh, this will be interesting!" Eiji said excitedly, and Oishi nodded in agreement. "I think it will be too," he said. "Mitobe seems to be a lot like Kawamura... should be fun to watch!" The two competitors each walked to their side of the court and picked up the rope. Riko made sure to reposition the bandana in the middle of the circle before giving them the okay to start.

As both started to pull back on the rope, an amazing revelation hit Eiji. "Uh... Guys?" He said, bringing his hand over his face. "We... never gave Kawamura a racket..." He said quietly. The others stared at him for a moment before the information sank in. "Kawamura-senpai... doesn't have a racket," repeated Kaidoh, as they all turned to face the match... which had just ended in Seigaku's loss.

Ryoma had his hand raised yet again, while he wore a bored expression on his face. "Ochibi, you traitor!" Called Eiji, but Ryoma only shrugged. Kawamura sauntered off the court, looking apologetic. "Sorry guys," he said, but his team just shrugged it off. "It's fine. It's partly our fault anyway for not remembering to give you a racket," said Oishi.

"What would giving him a racket have done?" Questioned Kagami, appearing out of nowhere. Eiji waved his hands back and forth. "N-nothing! Now, why don't we start the next match?" He asked nervously. Eiji didn't want to give away any information that could be used as an advantage in a later match. "H-hey, Hyuuga-senpai, why don't you call out the next group?!" He called, and saw him nod as he looked back down at his notebook.

**Match 3: Momoshiro Takeshi vs. Kagami Taiga**

"I take back what I said before, Oishi," muttered Eiji. "_This_ one will be interesting." Kagami returned Momo's smirk, and the two headed out to their sides of the court. As they picked up the rope, Ryoma glanced over at Kuroko. The two locked eyes for a moment, before snapping back to their teammates.

"Kagami-kun, don't lose."

"Momo, don't lose."

They said in unison. Kagami and Momo nodded at their friends, before turning back to glare at each other. "Why don't you just give up now?" Asked Momo, as Riko repositioned the bandana. Kagami laughed, and tightened his grip on the rope. "I should be saying that to you," he muttered, as Riko gave them the okay to start.

"Go on, Kagamicchi! Show 'em what your made of!" Called Kise from the next court over. What he and the others were doing over there, Kagami didn't know, nor did he have the time to think about it. "Shut _up_, Kise!" He called back, causing the blonde to cry fake tears. Ryoma glared at Momo. "Come on, senpai! You don't wanna lose to _that_ guy, do you?" He asked, receiving a glare from Kagami.

"What's that supposed to mean, you brat?!" He questioned, and Ryoma shrugged. Riko rolled her eyes, sighing at the verbal argument. This was supposed to test their physical strength, not how badly they can insult each other. However, as she watched the two, she noticed something. They seemed to be equal in strength... no, Kagami seemed to be a little stronger, but he wasn't winning.

Perhaps it was because he was distracted? Not that it really matters, because neither can able to take a step forward or backward. She glanced down at her watch. They were already going at it for a few minutes. Sighing, Riko called out to them. "Hey, I'm gonna call this a draw if neither of you wins in the next thirty seconds!"

The frantic look on their faces was priceless, but Riko failed to bask in that moment. She had Koganei count down from thirty for them, as they both pulled with all their strength. However, as the countdown reached zero, Kagami only succeeded in moving back a few inches. "Alright guys, that's it!" She called, stepping back onto the court.

"Five minutes and no winner. I'm calling it a draw." The two were about to protest, but she held up her finger to silence them. "Hyuuga-kun! Who's last?!" She asked. The teams were tied three to three with the last one ending in a draw. This last match would decide the victor. "Uh, let's see... Kaidoh Kaoru vs. Satoshi Tsuchida," he answered.

Kaidoh stepped forward, but Satoshi however, did not. "Where the hell's Tsuchida?!" Questioned Kagami, as his team looked around for their second-year teammate. "Wha- he's not here..." muttered Riko. She pulled out her cell and called him, but received no answer. "That's weird... Wait, now that I think about it, I haven't seen him at all since we got to the courts... Did he get lost in the woods or something?" She asked.

Hyuuga shook his head. "Doubt it. He probably just went to the bathroom or something." Riko pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Ah, are you serious? Tch, not that it matters now. That means we lost the final round by forfeit..."

**Final Match: Kaidoh Kaoru vs. Satoshi Tsuchida- Seirin forefeit**

Kagami cursed silently under his breath. "Once I get my hands on him!" Seigaku rejoined Seirin with a dejected looking Kaidoh. "I wanted a match," he muttered, having recovered his bandana and shoving his hands into his pockets. Fuji laughed lightly at Riko's apologetic look. "It would be no fun if we won by default. Let's call it a draw, shall we? Three to three then?" Riko looked up at him. "Are you serious?" She asked, and his team nodded.

**Final Match: DEFAULT **

**Final Score: Seirin - 3, Seishun Gakuen - 3**

She smirked before writing it down in her notebook. "Thanks guys, we owe you one... Now let's see... Since we're tied, I guess that means we'll have to do another challenge?" She asked, and Tezuka nodded. As he turned to go, Teppei grabbed him by the collar. "Ah-ah-ah, Tezuka-kun! First things first!" Tezuka turned back to him, doing his best to hide his dread. "Penalty time~" Teppei chimed cheerfully.

* * *

"W-was it really necessary to kidnap me?" Asked Satoshi worriedly. "O-or tie me up, for that matter?" A deep laugh resounded through the locker room, as a tall, dark-skinned, blue-haired teen turned around the corner. "Just tell me what I want to know," he said, crouching down in front of Satoshi. "What's Tetsu up to now?"

* * *

**Yuu: LOL He's a kidnapper! Was that necessary? Probably not. But guess what guys?**

_Leiko: This is the last time you'll ever use a cliffhanger?_

**Yuu: Nope. The Kuroko no Basuke anime is getting a second season, to be released in 2013! I just found out today that it was confirmed XD**

Kyo: Hellz yeah!

**Yuu: Anyway, Please Review!**


End file.
